Say Their Name
by Outta-Ak'sHead
Summary: They didn't know how this happened or what they were doing but they knew that they needed this.


Neither of them knew how it started but the next thing they knew, they were tearing at each other's clothes while their mouths battled with each other.

It started off as an argument before it started to get even more heated. They didn't know how this happened or what they were doing but they knew that they needed this.

No one would have expected these two to end up like this. It was completely bizarre to others how these two could even be put next to each other. It can't even be considered a pairing since they both never had more of the relationship than screaming, arguing and never seeing eye to eye. No one even knew that they communicated with each other.

Sprawling on the forest floor, the two of them took to action to what they had to, no, what they _wanted_ to do. They wanted to find a release; some sort of release or something that would make them feel better for themselves, as pathetic as it sounded. Grasping and groping each other, as they exploring each other inside out, hauled them into a pool of desperation and yearning for more. Their hearts felt like it needed some assistance and they were providing each other with it.

She pierced her nails into his back, holding herself against him, as she felt him contract within and evoke a feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. As her eyes started to flutter, she softly moaned his name as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh _Sam_…" she slurred underneath all that muscle and tension.

He gripped onto her, moving in a continuous pace, feeling his insides build up as sweat started to drip from his tanned face, sighing her name as well…

"_Bella_…" as he slowly started to increase pace. They both had thrown themselves in a world that they couldn't imagine but that's what they both needed. There was too much going on, too many decisions and choices had to be made, and their heads were too clouded for them to think straight. They both felt pain of their thoughts and the decisions that had been made.

As it started to build and build, the two of them kept sighing, moaning, groaning, saying their names, over and over again…

"Bella"

"Sam"

"Oh god, Bella…"

"Saaam"

"My Bella"

"Oh, Sam…"

"Bella"

"My god, Sam…"

"I'm here, Bella"

"Yes, my Sam"

Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam. Bella. Sam.

Continuously saying their names, they felt safer and it felt right to them somehow. They wanted another escape and this was a way of that escape. Their hearts started to pump louder and harder, holding on to this moment of safety and peace. Over and over again, they would pant till they felt they were reaching the peak.

After finding his release, he sunk his head into the crook of her neck, his body limp over hers but making sure that he wasn't crushing her. She closed her eyes, taking it all, slowly sliding her hands down his slightly dripping wet biceps. She could feel his body start to vibrate against hers and he started to let out small short breaths, for what could be mistaken as panting but she knew well. He wasn't panting, he was crying. Her lips started to quiver, letting two tears escape from her eyes and settling in the hollows of her cheeks, as she held onto his shoulders.

Letting out a short breath, he pulled his head away from her neck, only their bare chests pressing against each other, as he gazed at her at the same time she opened her glazy eyes at him. His eyes took in every feature of her face before slowly leaning and letting a small shaking sigh against her lips, just a centimeter apart. He slowly grazed his lips up her face till he reached the hollows of her cheeks, and settled his lips on them, slowly kissing the salty liquid.

She softly bit her bottom lip as he did the same to her other cheek, trying to suck the pain away. Pulling away, he saw her gazing at him, not to try to find a reason, because she already knew. She brought her hand up to his face and held his cheek, gently stroking the slightly damp tear marks that had raced down his face.

They just stared at each other, taking in each of their states. Not speaking and not moving from their position, they could understand each other even better. They were alike in soo many ways.

Sliding his arms around her back, he slowly lifted her up, with her legs still wrapped around his waist. Crossing his legs as he settled onto the forest floor, he placed her on his lap, not breaking eye contact. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body closer to his upper body, so that their faces were only inches apart.

The communication that they had through their eyes was enough to tell their life story. Enough to tell them, that they were hurting. They had been hurt. And the pain didn't seem to end.

He brought his hand to her soaked yet stunning face and pulled back a strand of her messy hair behind her ear, gently stroking her cheek in the process. She let out a cracking sigh, closing her eyes as well. His eyes trailed from her eyes to her lips before he gently pulled her face forward and pressed his lips onto hers. Slowly she started to respond, sliding her hands to hold his face gently, and opened her mouth the same time he did to give each other access.

The taste of their mouths, sweat and salt didn't bother each other because they were searching. They were searching for an answer. No, they were searching a reason, a reason why they were here. No, they were researching for a sign. A sign of being able to love another. A sign to find relief. A sign for an escape.

Taking the last taste of their desperation, they pulled their lips away, their foreheads stuck onto each other. She kept her grip on his face while he held her waist tight. They could feel the droplets of frustration run down their foreheads, mixing with the others' droplets.

The rustling of the trees and their light pants was all that seemed to be heard in the empty, dim clearing. Letting out of sort of grunt and sigh, he whispered so softly, that a normal human wouldn't be able to pick it up, but she did…

"…_Leah_…"

The way he said her name was familiar, almost too familiar but she knew it couldn't be possible. The way he said her name almost had a tone of desperation in it; something that she could recognize.

Slowly she looked up to catch his eyes, rubbing her nose against his; every feature of her face was connecting his face, apart from their lips. Fluttering her eyelashes against his half tired eyelids, awakening his eyes, she hazily watched his pupils stare right for her, in a trance. He could almost taste her sweet breath as she heaved a sigh…

"…_Jacob_…"

They pulled their faces apart, but no so far that they would lose the feeling of being close. She gently stroked his cheekbones while he rubbed her lower back, just gazing at each other, not speaking. They had spoken enough. There was nothing else they needed to know or to say.

No questions were raised about the actions they just did because they knew all too well. After all, they are on the same ship. People would say that they were soo different from each other but boy, were they wrong. They were the same. He _is _her, only few years later.

They had to learn it the hard way but now that they did, they were bonded. They shared something that only seemed to belong to them.

Cradling her body close to his, he buried his face in her messy hair, taking in the smell of mangos and musk. Curling up against his upper body, she tightened her hold around his shoulders, resting her head against his shoulder, lightly brushing her lips against the corner of his neck.

They shared paths. They shared the longing to be with someone who couldn't be theirs'. They shared an understanding, that nothing would stop that pain from going any time soon. They shared security that nothing now could hurt them more than they were hurt before.

Rocking back and forth on the forest floor, they both sat in silence. The only thing that was noticeable was a tear rolling down both of their eyes, and the crumbling of what they used to call, their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I actually wrote the ending before writing the beginning so I hope it fits pretty well. I'm sorry that I couldn't write a proper lemon -.- I can be a wuss like that :P Probably wasn't expecting it though, right? Hope my structure and grammar is fine though ):<strong>

**Please REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. And if you liked (or didn't like) this one-shot, check out my profile for other one-shots and stories (:**


End file.
